Germancest Adventures (LEMONY AS HADES)
by LemonLassie
Summary: The German brothers have always had certain ways of reading each other like books. When Germany gets caught reading a specialized magazine by this connection, however, it escalates rather quickly.


Prussia and Germany both knew when the other was feeling something on a major scale. Little things like fleeting sadness of happiness weren't picked up, not really. Most attributed this to a brotherly instinct, but those two knew it was something different, deeper... even a few shades darker. There were a few hints. For example, when one brother felt something, the other's mood would shift a bit to accommodate and balance it. And another good clue was that, while distance could weaken the connection, it would always be there.

They had no clue about the 'how's or 'why's of it, but most of the time it could be quite useful. Other times, however…

"WEEEEEEST!" Germany flinched. He hurriedly closed and hid his magazine before Prussia came in. That was another thing; they always had a basic idea as to where the other was. It made hide and seek very annoying.

Prussia crashed into Germany's room. Overall, it was a very nice room. Creamy color scheme, fluffy king-sized bed, very neat and straight. Prussia had no need to know about the trapdoor under the bed... "You were reading one of those magazines again, weren't you?" Prussia asked breathlessly. Germany knew there was no denying it; both of their moods had changed to something lustful and predatory.

"And if I was?" He asked, a hint of lusty challenge lacing his simple question. He saw Prussia smirk in such a sexy manner and half-close his eyes, and he knew his brother had accepted his challenge.

"Then I'll have to make sure you find something better to do." He growled in a tone that echoed with the screams of a million fangirls with major nosebleeds. He approached Germany with a gait that made Germany begin to sprout a small patch of gooseflesh. Germany gave a very slight growl and grabbed Prussia toward himself as soon as he was in range. "Is this a challenge…?" He asked in a low voice.

Prussia smirked, turned his head down a bit, and looked at his brother. "You issued it; I accepted it." He began guiding him towards that eternally fluffy bed. They both knew the plan; they knew their roles.

Germany smirked lustily. He knew his room backwards and blindfolded; as soon as the bed was just behind them, he spun and pushed Prussia onto the bed beneath him. He crawled over him, dragging him further onto the usually scrupulously neat bed. Once they were vaguely in the middle, Germany pulled his brother next to him and began unbuttoning Prussia's shirt at an agonizingly slow pace.

Once that was done, he leaned in and stole one of Prussia's nipples. He teased it mercilessly with his tongue, while his hands worked at gently teasing the remainder of Prussia's clothing off. Finally, Prussia gave in with a low groan.

"Brother… please… no more teasing…" Prussia groaned. He needed Germany to stop; if nothing else, he needed a chance to rile his brother before he burst. Besides, his hands had nothing to do now; he needed to feel the bare skin of his brother now. He managed to force his brother off him and, stark naked, he began to unclothe Germany.

Germany fought his urge to writhe under his brother's agonizingly slow hands and speed him up. Prussia had kept still for him, letting him be a tease; he had to do the same for him. And so he waited as his clothes were teased gently off. Prussia then began nipping at all his most sensitive spots, neatly avoiding his groin. Germany felt a sort of churning in him, like someone had mashed up his insides and was making butter of them.

Finally, Germany decided that enough was enough and flipped his brother so that Prussia was beneath him. He poised himself over his brother's mouth, still effectively pinning him down. Prussia got the message before it was said and attempted to sit up to give the most pleasure, but Germany would have none of that. He sank himself into Prussia's open mouth, but only got himself halfway in before Prussia tried to sink his head into the pillow beneath his head. Germany realized that if he forced himself in any farther, he'd begin forcing his brother to deep-throat him. He sidled his body back a little, while keeping as much of himself inside of Prussia's mouth as he could, in order to look at Prussia's face. He gave an evil little smirk, and he noticed Prussia's eyes widen in sudden panic. He felt that panic at the edge of his mind, but it only egged his plan on. He knew Prussia would not really appreciate it, but he sure as hell would, and that balanced it out.

Germany almost threw his body forward, sinking himself up to the hilt and then back out of Prussia's mouth and throat. Oh Gott, it felt wonderful! He knew that he had to be turning Prussia's throat into a raw mess, but it still felt so wonderful for both of them. He felt a harsh tightening in his gut, and Germany instinctively knew he was about to cum. "Ah~ Prussia… I'm going to…" He slowed down, savoring it.

Prussia was completely soaked in sweat, and his throat was horribly raw. At that moment, nothing would please him more. He cinched his lips a little around Germany's manhood, signalling that he was fine with it. That he wanted it. He tried to speak. "Just hurry up with it, little brother… I can't take it much longer…"

Germany smirked and slammed harshly into his brother's mouth. Prussia began to rapidly suck on it, trying his hardest to hurry Germany along. He heard a low, throaty moan, and Germany finally came in his brother's throat. Prussia let him ride out his orgasm, then shoved Germany out of his mouth and swallowed the grand majority of his brother's seed. A little was still dribbling out as Germany came out and got over his lip. Germany kissed his brother, gathering the little bit of his seed and swallowed it himself. He demanded entrance, and he got it fairly soon. They both tasted the burning seed of Germany, and oh Gott did it ever taste good, particularly to Prussia.

Then Germany broke off the kiss and, trailing a tiny strand of saliva between them, he spoke. "Your turn now." He flipped them over and allowed Prussia to crawl up his body and position himself as Germany had.

Prussia nudged Germany's mouth open and slowly, teasingly so, slid in. He was a bit more than halfway in when he felt Germany's instinctive reaction to shrink away from this new thing in his mouth kick in. He simply thrust all the way in, not bothering with that horrible little smirk trick Germany had pulled. It felt wonderful, very much so, but Germany's throat was so damned tight! Did Germany go through that too? No, he was sure he had slipped in and out much more easily. He decided to comment on that. "Gott, West! You really do need to loosen up a little!" This did give him a little bit more ease in going in and out, but he also earned a hard slap on the ass.

Finally, Prussia felt the telltale tightening of his gut, signalling that he was soon to cum. "Haa, West, I'm… AH~... I'm about to…" He felt Germany's lips cinch around his own member and heard him trying to speak, sending those lovely vibrations all around him.

"Just… hurry… Prussia… haa~..." Germany was gasping and panting. Prussia had almost forgotten that, while the pleasure had been nice for him both times, Germany had just come, so every sensation was magnified for him. He decided to do as Germany had done. He pulled completely out and then plunged back in at a harsh intensity. He felt Germany's need quite keenly as he rapidly sucked on Prussia, trying his hardest to make his brother cum. And boy, did it ever work!

Prussia screamed in amazing pleasure as he rode on each sweet wave of his orgasm. After the afterwaves had settled a bit, he drew slowly out of his brother's mouth. As had happened with Germany, he was still dribbling a little when he pulled out and he left a little on his brother's lip. Then he leaned forward and kissed his little brother sweetly, gathering his own seed as well. They had both tasted very good, and while the taste was similar, Germany's cum had definitely been much saltier than Prussia's.

Finally, Prussia broke the kiss for some air. While they were both panting for air, Germany spoke. "Well, now that that's happened… shall we continue on?" Prussia was confused for an instant; his brain had shut down a little. Then he got it, but he was confused on a different matter now.

"You think we still have the energy for it? I don't know about you, but I'm beat, little brother. I don't know if my awesomeness can handle it just now!" Germany only chuckled slightly and flipped them.

"I know, Prussia. Believe me, I know. I'm tired too. But in case you've forgotten, I never do anything half-assed and I never leave anything incomplete. Stopping now would break both of those rules." Prussia had to acknowledge both of those statements as true. But he was so very tired…

Prussia felt Germany stick three fingers into his mouth and he started sucking on them, being sure to spread his saliva all over them. He knew what Germany was going to do, but that still didn't prepare him physically for the pain. Even if he was used to it, it still hurt whenever Canada did this, and Germany wasn't really much better. "Nngh-! A-ah…" He couldn't help making a few small noises of pain; what he hadn't expected was what Germany said in response.

"Is that all I get, brother? I'll get you to scream soon enough…" Germany said with a soft, lusty chuckle. Prussia couldn't suppress a shiver of desire at that, and he didn't even bother to try muffling his cry of pain when Germany added a second finger, trying to loosen him up. Prussia was tempted to tell his brother to skip this and just put his cock in already, but he knew that he was already going to have a hard time walking the next day and that skipping the stretch work would only make it worse. Of course, there was also the fact that the pain was still kind of delicious, even if it hurt like a bitch. But the third finger was almost an afterthought, it seemed, and Prussia let out a soft yelp at it.

"D-dammit! That hurts…" He whimpered at Germany, or at least where Germany should have been. Then he realised that the third finger felt slightly different than the others; actually, come to think of it, none of them felt quite right… and where the hell was Germany?!

He got his answer to that after a few seconds. He felt his hands being bound together, and he got the feeling that Germany had already tied the other end of the rope to the headboard. He felt Germany's smugness absolutely radiating from him. "West?! What the hell are you-" Prussia was cut off when Germany went under the bed for something. He heard a trapdoor open beneath the bed, and he knew that Germany was pulling out some kind of box or chest. He also got the sinking feeling he knew what was in it…

His suspicions were confirmed when Germany threw open the lid and, after considering his myriad options, pulled out a switch of some kind. He turned back to Prussia and said, "You didn't really think I wouldn't make good on my promise, did you?" He asked of his brother, who was still tied to the bed and had three small glowsticks sticking out of his member. Prussia furiously tried to remember what promise he was talking about, and remembered with sick horror that Germany had promised to make him scream.

Germany then began to laugh. "Oh Gott, Prussia! Your face…!" He swiftly bent the flexible-looking switch and broke it in half, revealing it to be made of weak plastic. He walked back and took out the glowsticks, threw those away, and untied Prussia. "I'm truly sorry, Prussia, but I just could not resist."

Prussia began yelling at him. "Like hell you're sorry! You actually had me fucking terrified, Germany, you know that?! I thought you were going the way of Russia! I had enough fucking abuse there!"

Germany's face fell slightly. He knew that when Prussia called him by his country name, he was truly upset about something. "I really am sorry, Prussia. I know it was a bad idea, but what would you have done if an idea like that came up in your head?"

Prussia smirked. "No, you're still not sorry. Not yet. But I'll make you sorry." He grabbed Germany, spun around, and tackled him onto the bed. He hurriedly dragged them both to the center of the bed and turned Germany onto his back. Then, he sheathed himself onto Germany.

Germany had not expected that. He knew that was of course what was going to happen; after all, it was Prussia who had just been stretched out, not him. But he had expected Prussia to use a few things from the chest he'd pulled out. Then his mind worked again and he flipped them over so that he was on top.

"Kesesese! Well, isn't someone sure dominating." Prussia couldn't resist commenting on his little brother's actions. His response was to growl and set a rough, pounding pace. Prussia knew that Germany was searching for his sweet spot, but he also knew that Germany was going to make good on his promise soon, with tools or without. "Ow! Gott, West! Stop hitting me so- OH GOTT YES! THERE! RIGHT THERE!" He began to scream at his brother when he found his sweet spot. Germany pounded on it relentlessly, putting quite a bit of strength into each hit. Prussia, however, was not satisfied with this (though that may have been because he loved it to be as rough as possible, but who knows.) and he began to buck his hips up to meet Germany with more force with each thrust. Germany, who happened to share his brother's opinions about force, began to use more and more power in each thrust. And soon he heard, through all the pants, moans, and other adorable sex noises, his brother's voice.

"Haa~… West... I'm... going to… AH~ Ohhh~..." Prussia tried to delay his release until Germany could pull out or something, but Germany just drew all his remaining energy up for one last thrust. When he hit, both were sure that the resounding screams would never quite leave their ears… or brains, to be honest.

As he felt Prussia writhing beneath him, riding out his orgasm, Germany felt his own gut coiling and tightening. He forced himself not to release just yet; that emotional link did make that a little tough, what with Prussia's unbridled pleasure. Finally, he felt Prussia finally calming down. "Prussia… close… nngh…"

Prussia immediately got the message. For almost his entire orgasm, he'd sensed his brother's iron control pricking the edges of his pleasure-induced haze. His response was to laboriously flip them over so that he could both feel Germany writhing as he'd writhed, and also so that he wouldn't be crushed by said writhing.

Germany knew that his brother had agreed to stay the way they were for Germany's orgasm, so he relaxed his control completely and surrendered to his own orgasm.

Prussia had just come about five seconds before, so the feeling of his brother writhing beneath him was intensified to almost double strength for him. Combine that with the fact that Germany was also inside of him, and… well, it ended up pushing him back toward his orgasmic frenzy. He knew better than to move around during his brother's orgasm, however; not only could that end up sending them onto one side and getting him hit many, many times, Germany would probably also pitch a fit later.

After what seemed like hours, Germany's orgasm finally tapered out. He just sort of lay there, completely exhausted, for a few seconds, and then Prussia roused him a little. "Hey, West? You still alive in there?"

Germany opened his eyes, gazing tiredly at his brother. "Ja, why?"

"We need to clean up a little. Come on, West, it's only around fifteen steps to the bath…" Prussia eased himself slowly off of his brother and went to turn the bathtub on. He decided that they should just soak some; he wanted to be as not-sore as possible for- "Oh shit!"

Germany called back to him. "What's the matter, Prussia?" He sounded quite worried; funny, it was usually the other way around with this scenario…

"We totally forgot that there is a World Meeting tomorrow! Shit, we won't even be able to walk right tomorrow. This is so very un-awesome…" Prussia groaned. There was no way Germany would-

"I'll call in tomorrow and say you're sick and I have to take care of you, lest you do something stupid."

Prussia blinked and walked back to the bedroom. "West, did we mess up your head? I think it may be me that has to call in for you…" Germany chuckled.

"No, my head is fine. I'll be almost as sore as you tomorrow. Plus, my throat will still be a bit raw and I always end up yelling there…" He trailed off, thinking of how stupid the other nations were.

Prussia laughed. "I never thought you would cheat like this, West! Kesesesesese!"

Germany sighed and pinched his nose. "Maybe I did hit my head… it hurts like it, at least. And please tell me you turned off the water in the tub."

Prussia's eyes widened. "OH SHIEßE!" He ran back to the bathroom (Which was attached to Germany's bedroom, BTW. He and Prussia have separate master bedrooms.) and saw that the tub was about to overflow. He ran over and turned off the tap. He then proceeded to carefully reach in and pull out the plug for a few seconds.

Once the water level was acceptable, he put the plug back in and called out to Germany. "All clear, West! Get ready for the bathtime of your life, little brother!"

**Oh... my... gods. This is almost a full four pages, top to bottom! It took me all freaking day to write this! And yes, I will make another chapter with bathtime. And the skipped meeting.**

**Well, feel free to review with suggestions! Arrivaderci!**


End file.
